


Sayonara Moon Town

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Schizophrenia, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like quarantined women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Tsukishima's moon town always bought him comfort, and now he thinks he's a little okay with saying goodbye.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, One Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Sayonara Moon Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredgayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/gifts).



> I know absolutely nothing about schizophrenia so all my info about it was taken from my research, so I'm terribly sorry if I got some things wrong. and im so sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting either.

_start_

\- 

tsukishima is having a very rough morning.

akiteru is nowhere in sight like he usually is, and it sets his tiny seven-year-old brain on fire with worry. he doesn't like being worried, or scared. he lays in bed, wonders what on earth akiteru could possibly be doing. 

"aki-nii" he calls out, biting his lip as he sits up, pulling the blanket up around his chin. he pretends he doesn't hear the crunching of leaves and twigs downstairs. 

no answer. 

  
"aki-nii, im serious, come here right now" still no answer, and tsukishima takes a deep breath, remembers to go _in, 2-4-6_ and _out 7-8_. he swings his feet over the edge of the bed and stares at the grass below. 

huh.

"did we get a new carpet or something" dryly laughs the little boy, as he registers the change in his new room. the floors are a soft, mossy grass looking thing. he sets his foot down experimentally and wiggles his toes. it kinda feels gooey and soft, like melting marshmallows on graham crackers. the ceiling gives way to a bright blue sky, and happy, bouncing clouds overhead. 

clouds don't bounce. 

he thinks. 

but those clouds are certainly bouncing. and they look quite happy too. they even have tiny smiley-faces. 

"good morning clouds" tsukishima greets because his mother taught him manners. one of the clouds sends down a tiny sprinkle of snow in return. tsukishima is drawn away from the happy winking bouncy clouds when he hears someone- _thing(?)_ teetering up the stairs.

"good morning oji-sama," a little owl-man says, laying out his clothes on the vanity that certainly wasn't there before. 

"you're not aki-nii" tsukishima says and then, "oji-sama?" 

the owl man nods. tsukishima eyes are drawn to the way his wings flutter absentmindedly. "you are prince tsukishima kei are you not?". tsukishima knows his name is tsukishima kei, but-. 

"im not a prince," he says and picks at a loose strand in his silken robe. when did his regular pajamas turn into princely robes? he kinda misses the dinosaur print pajamas, but the robes are nice and soft too. this whole world is kinda strange, but nice and pleasant too. 

"your brother is waiting" the owl-man says instead. "bathe, dress and meet him downstairs, you can summon the cat servant to guide you". 

tsukishimas mouth turns into a frown, pouting petulantly for reasons he cannot explain. "but i don't know _how_ to summon the-"

and with that, the owl man disappears. 

-

"i don't need that stupid cat servant anyway" tsukishima grumbles, after failing to summon the cat servant three times in a row. "i can get to aki-nii myself"

\- 

he ends up stumbling into his brother, but he still counts it as a win. 

_1- tsukishima kei of moon town (its the name for this place, and its true because he says it is and hes the prince. the owl man with beautiful tawny wings told him so.)_

_0- stupid cat servant that can't be summoned properly_

"oh there you are kei" his brother says, patting his head fondly. 

tsukishima crosses his arms angrily and pouts at him. "i called you two times, and you weren't there when i woke up. meanie" akiteru stares at him for a moment, looking at him in a way that tsukishima can't quite name. tsukishima hits him three times on the arm, and pouts impossibly harder. 

"im serious aki-nii!" 

"okay, okay" akiteru says and wipes fake tears from his eyes. "i just didn't hear you is all"

"its okay. i forgive you aki-nii" tsukishima says with a cocky grin, because his mom also taught him to forgive others. his mother taught him many things, and tells him that he will grow into a fine young man, someone worthy of a wife. tsukishima grimaces at the _wife_ part, but the rest sounds ideal enough. 

akiteru looks at him with a cocky smirk of his own, before poking his little brother's cheek and saying, "but i bet you must have been pretty sad and lonely without me there," akiteru dodges tsukishimas fist just in time before continuing, "its okay, big _bruvwa_ akiteru is here". 

tsukishima crosses his arm and _hmphs_. " i wasn't scared, i had the clouds and the owl man with the little funny hat to keep me company. its my little moon town, and im the prince. the little owl-man says so" he tells him confidently, and then turns his head, peeking at his brother with one eye open. akiteru looks confused and then gives him a small smile.

"okay kei" is all he says, and tsukishima can tell he doesn't believe him, which is _stupid_ because he isn't lying. lying is for babies. and tsukishima is _not_ a baby. 

"im serious!" tsukishima says, glaring at his brother. akiteru looks guilty, and nods at him slowly. _i believe you_ he says again, smiling at him patiently. 

liar. 

"fine" tsukishima says "ill just have to show you then". he pulls akiteru's arm, yanking him upstairs, grip strong and sturdy for a child. when tsukishima arrives at his bedroom door, he throws it open and gasps. 

there is no grass carpet. there is no broken ceiling, and vines wrapped around his window. there are no jumpy bouncy happy clouds, that he can see anyway, and there isn't an owl-man. 

"i'm n-not lying," he says, sniffling as his palm grows sweaty and moist in akiterus hand. "it really was here, i swear"

akiteru looks at him sadly, pats his head again, and smiles. "i believe you". this time it sounds a bit more like the truth. tsukishima grins, sadness forgotten and pulls his brother over to his bookcase to show off the latest figurine.

\- 

tsukishima visits the residents of his little moon town a bunch of times after that over the course of a year. sometimes, more often than not, they come and visit him in his world too. he meets tons of "people", which are maybe just people with odd animal traits. 

there's the owl man for one. he's honestly one of tsukishimas favorites. the man with big tawny wings always plays with him when he's bored, flying him around the town, lifting him up, up, _up_. its such a great feeling and the wind always ruffles through his hair, as if it had a mind of its own. 

tsukishima wouldn't be surprised if it did. 

there are the three fairies next, they don't have names, so tsukishima settles for calling them haru, hana, and kaze. he remembers tapping them on their little fairy shoulders and making them knights. they follow him around, appearing randomly to flit and chirp in his ear. 

they're a little bit of a distraction if he's honest though. and they get him in trouble a lot with his mom. she never believes him, and had once grounded him for a week because he and kaze and played too roughly and broken a vase. he remembered trying to tell her that it was mostly kazes fault but as usual-

she didn't believe him. 

no one believes him. 

it's stupid. 

adults are stupid. 

tsukishima kicks a rock along the pavement, tiny fingers gripping his schoolbag strap tightly. haru sits on one shoulder, kaze on the other. hana makes themself comfortable in tsukishimas blond hair.

up ahead, he can see a group of boys surrounding a much smaller one. even from his distance by the tree, tsukishima can hear them saying mean things to the smaller boy, who looks close to tears. tsukishima begins to walk over there when hana screeches in his ear to stop him. 

_"woah woah woah, what are you doing?"_ hisses hana, pulling on his ear for good measure. he swats it away, watches as it flits back toward him with surprising speed and looking at him grumpily. 

"but they're being mean" tsukishima argues weakly, watching as one of the boys holds his ball above the boys head. "aki-nii said you're supposed to always help people in trouble" 

_"well i said to stay out of this"_ the little fairy grunts, crossing its arms over its chest. 

tsukishima flicks hana off his shoulder and marches over to stop the boys, just as the smallest is shoved down. 

"you should pick on kids your own size," tsukishima tells them, after shoving one of the bullies. "no one likes a sore loser". they boys get the hint after that and for once, tsukishima is grateful for his height and cold glare. 

the smallest boy cries, hugging tightly onto tsukishimas beige sleeve. tsukishima tries his best to smile and not shake the little kid away. even though he hates crying. and he's pretty sure there's snot now. "thank you" his whispers after a while. 

"its no big deal" tsukishima tells him, feeling proud and heroic. his mouth sours for a bit, as he remembers hana. "my friend didn't want me to help you though, but i didn't listen". 

the boy looks up at him in question. "what friend?". his apprehensive eyes scan the playground, and tsukishima does too. although the little fire fairy is nowhere in sight. 

"its name is hana, like the flower, but they kinda disappeared when i came over to help you" tsukishima says, mouth pulling into a grimace. he sticks his hands into his pockets, best he can anyway, with a small child clinging to him. "if they want to be a meanie, then i don't want to be their friend anymore anyways" 

the boy smiles. "im yamaguchi tadashi" 

"im tsukishima kei" tsukishima smiles back, as friendly as he can. 

his heart swells when yamaguchi brightens up at him again. 

\- 

late at night, tsukishima sneaks downstairs with kaze, to steal a few pastries. his mother is there, and tsukishima hides behind a corridor before she can see him and scold him into going to bed. 

"b-but are you sure...." his mother says uneasily into the phone, absentmindedly chewing her nail, "i thought he would be done with his imaginary friends by now"

 _is she....talking about me?_

tsukishima is too far away to hear the response, but he can see the way his mother brings a hand through her hair. "he's _ten_ , he should be outside playing or causing trouble or _something_ -"

more mumbles from the mysterious person on the other end. his mother heaves another deep sigh. "yeah, right as always. ill try to get some sleep"

tsukishima dashes back upstairs, throws himself into bed, heart pounding. 

_imaginary-_

-

_but they aren't imaginary_

_well, if no one else can see them-_

_thats makes them imaginary, right?_

_does that mean-_

_is there something wrong with me-_

_am i crazy? like the people in the movies?_

_or nahito-san?_

_no, i can't be. im nothing like nahito-san._

_right?_

_-_

tiny ten-year old tsukishima kei does not get good sleep that night. 

\- 

tsukishima has come to find out that he quite likes having yamaguchis attention focused on him. he likes being able to hold his hand, or to brush the hair out of his brown doe eyes. most of all, tsukishima likes that yamaguchi is _real_. aki-nii can _see_ him. his _parents_ can see him.

they don't think he's crazy anymore. as a result, he doesn't visit the moon town as much, and the villagers who live there don't visit him either. 

he tells himself its fine. 

he doesn't miss hana or haru or kaze at all. 

not one bit. 

\- 

"aren't we too old to be playing baby games?" tsukishima asks dryly, when yamaguchi suggests they play hide and seek. 

"aren't you too old to be having imaginary friends tsukki?" yamaguchi snaps back and tsukishima grows hot under his collar.

he chooses not to comment on the fact that hana just took a decently sized shit on yamaguchis head. but he does giggle though, and stifles it with a horrible fake-cough. yamaguchi squints at him, and rolls his eyes. 

_"im not imaginary"_ kaze says stiffly, crossing their arms. 

tsukishima grumble a bit, huffs quietly under his breath. "they aren't imaginary"

yamaguchi sighs, and takes a different approach. he places his hand on top of tsukishimas, intertwines their fingers. "maybe," he starts off gently, "maybe you should get out more, make some real friends? i just don't want people to-".

tsukishima snatches his hand away. 

he knows where this is going. 

"are you _ashamed_ of me?" he says hotly. 

hurt flashes across yamaguchis face. 

"n-no...no of course not!" tears prick at yamaguchi eyes, and he reaches out a hand to try and pull tsukishima back. "i just don't want the other kids to tease you like teiru-"

tsukishima yanks his arm back so hard yamaguchi tumbles into the bookcase behind him. one of his figurines crashes to the ground. 

it shatters. 

akiteru runs upstairs. throws open the door. 

his eyes dart from tsukishimas slightly hunched form, to the broken shards of a troodon, to the way yamaguchi drys at his tears. 

"kei" he says, slowly and unsure, "what's going on?" 

_what did you do?_

_what did you do to yamaguchi?_

_why are you always so diffucult?_

_what did you do?_

_-_

" i didn't do _anything_!" tsukishima yells out, stomping his foot angrily. 

akiteru flinches. sighs. turns to yamaguchi. "i think you should go back home" 

yamaguchi nods slowly, gives tsukishima a broken smile.

tsukishima doesn't smile back. 

\- 

_"you're crazy"_

\- 

a couple of days later, they take him to the doctor. its a woman, with whispy-white hair, and gentle brown eyes. 

"hello, my name is doctor ina" she says, bending down so that they are eye-level. "you must be tsukishima kei, ive heard a lot about you"

tsukishima hides behind his mother, who nudges him gently towards the woman. "manners, kei" 

"nice to meet you" tsukishima grumbles eventually, and the woman smiles kindly. 

"lets get you checked out now" 

\- 

doctor ina is a special type of doctor, tsukishima learns later.

shes a psychiatrist, his mother tells him on the way home. she specializes in mental disorders. 

"oh" is all tsukishima says on the matter. 

he wonders what the word schizophrenia means. wonders what the little pills are for. 

\- 

"oh" is all tsukishima says, when he stares at the definition of schizophrenia. 

\- 

### What Is Schizophrenia? - American Psychiatric Association

www.psychiatry.org › patients-families › what-is-schizo...

**_Schizophrenia_ **is a chronic brain disorder that affects less than one percent of the U.S. population. When **_schizophrenia_** is active, symptoms can include **delusions, hallucinations, disorganized speech, trouble with thinking, and lack of motivation.**

-

_ "maybe im crazy after all"_

-

Tsukishima is falling. He blames it on the lack of sleep, on the nightmares, on the fact that he wasn't paying attention-. The coffee spills, burning his hands. Tsukishima winces and forces tears not to fall. Even though the coffee was really, really _hot_. And his knee burns from the sting. A few people turn to look at him, and his face burns in shame. 

"That looked pretty bad" Comments a stranger, a very beautiful stranger at that, standing in front of Tsukishima. "Can you stand?"

Tsukishima stares at the hand offered to him. He looks back at his knee, where blood is trickling down his leg. Looks back at the beautiful stranger with beautiful blue-black hair, and deep green eyes. 

_He's going to hurt you_ his brain says automatically. Tsukishima tells his brain to shut up, but the panic still resides. He hasn't had an episode in a week now. Getting out of the house, for once, isn't going to change that. 

"It looks really bad, and I don't have first aid kit" The stranger informs him cooly when Tsukishima finally takes his hand. The man is probably around his age, and only about eight centimeters shorter than him. "But, my apartment isn't far from here"

"How do I know you won't just kidnap me when we get there?" Tsukishima teases, as he leans most of his weight on the stranger. 

The stranger laughs. It's a pretty laugh, soft and mature. Tsukishima wills his face to not heat-up. It works, barely. "Trust me," He says, "I'd rather someone kidnap my roommates instead". Tsukishimas mind flitters to the idiot duo (+ Yamaguchi). 

"Same," He says with a soft chuckle and they continue to the trek to his apartment in silence. 

\- 

The strangers name is Akasshi Keiji. 

His roommates are wild in a way that reminds him of Hinata. 

He tells himself that he doesn't like it. 

-

 _He tells himself that he won't see them again_. 

\- 

"Tsukki, I know you'll probably say no but I _really_ need a favor-" Yamaguchi asks, wringing his hands together. And while Tsukishima usually does say no, he can't really deny Yamaguchi anything. 

Probably because he's in love with him, or whatever. 

"Hm," Tsukishima says and takes a bite out of his cake. He takes a sip of his lemonade right after. Briefly wonders if there is such a thing called lemonade-cake. _It sounds like it would go good together, maybe not?_ "Guess we won't know until you ask, huh?". 

Yamaguchi flusters adorably. Everything his best friend does is adorable, basically. Tsukishima thinks harder about the possibilities of lemonade cake so that he doesn't blush too. "I was wondering if you would maybe cover my shift tomorrow morning?"

Tsukishimas face sours. Ew mornings. 

Yamaguchi's face somehow maximizes its adorableness, and he clings to Tsukishima's arm. " I know how much you _hate_ mornings, but this is really really _really_ important to me! And I've already asked everyone on the second shift, but they're all busy. I've got a date with a really pretty girl-"

"Date?" Tsukishima swallows nervously, and wills his stomach to stop somersaulting. "You didn't tell me you had a date"

"I did?" Yamaguchi said, raising his eyebrow. 

"It's fine," Tsukishima rushes out, even though it isn't. _It's just one date, it's not like they'll end up together or anything_. Tsukishima immediately kicks himself, both mentally and physically. _You can't even be happy for him, just cover his shift, its the least you could do_. "I'll cover your shift for you tomorrow morning. It's at ten, right?"

Yamaguchi nods. "You're the best Kei!" 

Tsukishima groans audibly and tries not to combust at the use of his first name. 

-

"Stingyshima!" Tsukishima groaned internally. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with the idiot duo. Actually, scratch that. No time _ever_ would Tsukishima want to spend time with the idiot duo. "I thought you didn't take the morning shift?"

Tsukishima glared at him. "I don't" 

Hinata blinked at him owlishly before shouting, "Then why are you here now huh?!".

Tsukishima sighed, long and drawn-out. He refrained from stabbing him with a pen. Yamaguchi better be proud of him. 

"Maybe if you read the damn board in the back boke, you'd know that he's covering for Yamaguchi," Kageyama said, tying his apron as he walked up to them casually. Tsukishimas sigh became even more long and even more drawn-out. 

"I hate it here," Tsukishima said, walking to the counter. The two others took to their stations in the back. Hinata and Kageyama couldn't do quick math to save their lives, so putting them at the cash register was just a mistake waiting to happen. his meant that Tsukishima had to deal with the idiot duo _and_ talk to customers. Which was basically the worst thing combined. 

He missed his position in the back already. 

-

His shift ended at 2. Tsukishimas eyes dragged slowly over to the clock on the wall. 

10:53

He sighed, long and drawn-out. 

"I hate it here"

\- 

Around 1:45, Akaashi and his roommates walked in. Tsukishima blanched and cursed Yamaguchi and his date. In his opinion, there was nothing worse than seeing people he knew in public. 

_Calm down Kei, there's a chance that they won't remember you. It's literally been weeks._

_It was only one, but go off._

_Shut the fuck up before someone sees you talking to yourself._

_I'm literally your mind-_

Tsukishima told his brain to shut up. And once again, it didn't listen. In fact, his thoughts sped up and jumbled together the closer they got to the register. He hated it when it did that. 

"Hey! Kaashi look! It's Tsukki-dude!" Bokuto was talking animatedly to Akaashi, but he pulled on Kuroo's sleeve. He thought the gesture was a bit cute. Tsukishimas face soured upon the use of his name though. Akaashi mumbled a small, _Yes I can see that Bokuto-san_ and gave Tsukishima an apologetic look. 

Tsukishima sighed, well there goes any hope of him remaining unmemorable. "It's Tsukishima". 

Kuroo stared at him, and then his mouth widened into a smirk. "Well well Tsukki, come here often?". He and Bokuto high-fived 'secretly' and for the sake of his job here, Tsukishima remained from stabbing him with one of the kitchen knives. 

"I work here" He deadpanned, and lifted his little notepad. "Now what'll it be?". 

If possible, Kuroo's grin widened even more. Tsukishima got chills and wondered if he just dug his own grave. "Hmm, can I have you? To-go please?". Tsukishima groaned audibly. 

"Kuroo-san order, now" Kuroo paled visibly and kissed Akaashi. Tsukishima tried not to stare. It was very hard though, especially when one kiss turned to two, which turned to three. 

"Please," Tsukishima said, voice defeated. "Just order something, I want to hurry up and go home". Bokuto brightened and slammed both hands on the counter excitedly. Tsukishima denies flinching. 

"Will you eat with us? Plleeaassse?" Bokuto gave him the most adorable puppy-eyes. Tsukishima sighed once more. 

"If it'll get you to shut up and order faster than I don't see why not". Bokuto cheered and kissed Akasshi on the cheek. He leaned over and kissed Kuroo too. Tsukishima pretended not to notice. He couldn't help but be curious about their relationship though.

-

During their lunch hour, he chalks it up to this:

 **Akaashi and Kuroo** : Subtle looks and gazes that never fail to make Tsukishima feel like an outsider peering in. And not to mention the _names_.

"Could you pass me a napkin, love?" Akaashi asks, in his soft honey voice. 

Kuroo passes him a napkin, gives him a soft smile, eyes tender. "Here you go sweetheart"

It's so cute that Tsukishima wants to throw up and _die_. 

**Kuroo and Bokuto :** They are loud and excitable but yet it doesn't really piss Tsukishima off. He hasn't figured out the reason why yet. They feed off each other's energy, and Tsukishima is convinced that they are sharing a braincell or something. No one should be that good at finishing sentences. Kuroo and Bokuto are very affectionate towards each other, different in the way Kuroo is with Akaashi. 

**Bokuto and Akaashi** : Literal soulmates. That's it. Tsukishima is going to go mad by the sheer married couple energy those two have. 

-

Tsukishima closes his mental notebook. It's none of his business anyway. 

\- 

"How was your date?" Tsukishima asks as Yamaguchi leans across the diner counter. He's got stupid cashier duty again today because of fucking course Suga-san caught a cold. He isn't sure why he's complaining though. It's not even lunch hour, so the place is mostly empty. 

Yamaguchi turns cherry tomato almost immediately. Tsukishima finds that he isn't as crestfallen as he would expect. "It was f-fun...we had dinner and a movie. You know, the standard". Tsukishima makes a noncommittal hum noise and chuckles when Yamaguchi grows even more flustered. 

"And what's she like?" Tsukishima asks next. 

Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow, tilts his head to the side. "You've met her before". 

"I have?" 

A slow nod from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima makes a small _oh_ sound. He's saved from answering Yamaguchi's questioning gaze when the bell above the door jingles and Kuroo and Bokuto walk in. He's never been so happy to see them before in his life. Even though they've only been here once after the time a couple of days before. 

"Tsukki-dude!" Bokuto says at the same time Kuroo says, "Sup babe".

Yamaguchi raises a brow and Tsukishima turns bright red. 

"Get out of my store," Tsukishima says, and points towards the door. "Cat bastards aren't welcome here. And we're not dating!". Yamaguchi chuckles and turns to face them properly. 

"This isn't his store by the way," His traitorous best friend says, hooking a thumb in his direction. 

"Yamaguchi _shut up_. Don't give him any reason to stay" Yamaguchi laughs, and turns his attention to his phone. Probably texting his mysterious girlfriend. 

Bokuto pouts, and he swears his hair pouts with him. "What about me Tsukki-dude? Can I stay?". Tsukishima crosses his arms and looks him up and down, pretending not to check him out. 

"Call me Tsukishima and its a deal" Bokuto pokes his tongue out, it reminds him of a five-year-old. Not the cutest thing he's seen in a while. Definitely not, in fact, it's quite a turn-off. Yes, a turn-off. Bokuto isn't attractive at all. 

Tsukishima doesn't like how that feels like a lie. 

Kuroo makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He turns to Bokuto with a sad and forlorn expression. "Bro...you'd ditch me here? After all we've been through together?"

"No of course not Bro, you're my whole world," Bokuto says, with the exact same sad and forlorn expression. They kiss each other very sloppily, and Tsukishima resists stabbing his eye out with a plastic fork. Just barely though. 

"No one wants to see this" Tsukishima tells them sternly as Yamaguchi holds up his phone and mouths _be right back_. "Hurry up and order so you can leave". 

They kiss each other again, this time with extra moans and tongue. It's very disgusting, and the urge to stab his eyes out returns ten-fold. When they finish, Kuroo looks him up and down with hooded eyes. Tsukishima feels very exposed. 

"You can always join in you know" Bokuto suggests, putting his elbows on the counter. Tsukishima stares at him like he grew a second head. 

"I'm good thanks" Bokuto does the little pout thing again. It's not cute. "Wheres Akaashi? You two shouldn't be left to your own devices like this. I'm surprised there isn't a burning building somewhere". 

Bokuto makes a spluttering noise at this and crosses his arms. 

Kuroo smirks at him, leans across the counter to poke Tsukishima in the cheek. Tsukishima stares at his finger like he wants to chop it off. "As long as you're here sweetheart, there's no problem". 

Tsukishima turns bright red. He can feel it. Oh my god, he's so embarrassed. "W-well, oh just hurry up and order please!" he snaps, yanking his pen from behind his ear with a bit too much force. The pen twists oddly in his fingers and catapults itself into Kuroos face. The black-haired man winces in pain and hands him back his pen no smart comments added. 

They order tempura and soba noodles to go. They end up with Tsukishima's number as an apology as well. He claims it's so they don't call customer service and get him fired. He also says this with a red hot face, so he's pretty sure they don't believe him. 

-

"So..." Yamaguchi says. "New friends?"

"Shut up Yamaguchi!" 

His best friend, the _traitor_ , laughs. 

-

When he gets home from work, he has about 10 new text messages.

That's ten more than what he usually receives on a weekly basis. He didn't think they would actually text him. 

He's actually kind of happy about it. He doesn't know why. It's just a bunch of stupid text messages. 

-

 **Unknown** : heyyy tsukki!1!1!1 🙃

 **Unknown** : im the first person to text you right??????

 **Unknown** : i made a bet with tetsu

 **owl bastard** : i kinda need some things to stay hidden yk 🥴🥱😈

\- 

**cat** **bastard** : my name is ur phone better not be kuroo-san 🤬🤬

 **cat bastard** : it is isn't it

 **cat bastard** : 😐🙄🤧🤕

 **cat bastard** : dw ur going in as babe #3 🥵🥶

-

 **akaashi-san** : i hope you don't mind, but kuroo and bokuto have me your number. 

**akaashi-san** : if you aren't busy tomorrow, would you like to come over for a bit? I can't handle those two on my own.

-

Tsukishima stares at his phone in disbelief for a total of ten minutes. Then common sense smacks him in the face, and he dials Yamaguchi. 

"Yamaguchi. Emergency"

 _"Hmmm?"_ His friend mumbles sleepily from the other end of the line. It's only six in the afternoon, so maybe he just woke up from a nap? He can hear some shuffling around, and then the sound of Yamaguchi bumping into the table. And then a tiny, pained _oof_ noise. _"Okay. First off, fuck that table"_ Yamaguchi says, sounding more awake now. _"Secondly, what's up?"_. 

"Akaashi..house, asked ohmygod I don't know what to do" His breath comes out in quick successions, and he digs his fingers into the meat of his thigh to stop from overreacting too much. "Wait. What if they're only inviting me because-"

 _"Woah calm down Tsukki okay_ " It is not that easy. But Yamaguchi's soft warm voice brings him back down to reality. _"I think it's great that you're meeting with people you're interested in"_

Huh.

Tsukishimas face turns red immediately. "I-I'm not...I'm not _i_ _nterested_ in them!" he says hotly, squirming nervously on the bed. Yamaguchi chuckles softly on the other end of the line. Tsukishima doesn't like the sound of it at all. 

_"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night"_

"I'm not!" 

_"Sure sure"_ Yamaguchi replies lazily, and Tsukishima can picture him waving him away with a sly grin. _"Did you accept yet? Or maybe you need help getting something to_ wear? _My fashion sense isn't that good, but maybe we can call Suga-san, and ask him to help you?_ ". He can hear Yamaguichis teasing tone and the sound of him trying to stifle his laughter. That bastard! This isn't funny one bit and Tsukishima _does not_ appreciate being made fun of. 

Tsukishima pouts. "This isn't funny and I do not appreciate being made fun of"

Yamaguchi sighs in a way that sounds oddly fond. _"Jokes and stuff aside. I think you should accept it. Even if you don't have a crush on any of them-"_

"I don't" 

_"Even if you don't have a crush on any of them_ _"_ Yamaguchi repeats, as if he hadn't said anything at all. Tsukishima doesn't quite know how to feel about it. _"It can be a nice opportunity to make some more friends"._

Right...more friends.

Yamaguchi laughs. _"Don't overthink it Tsukki. Just go and try to have a good time_ "

"But what if I don't have a good time? What if they're all-"

 _"Go. Have. A. Good. Time."_ Yamaguchi repeats tersely before his tone takes on its previous chipper edge. _"And if you aren't, pretend like it. And you better not cancel. You need this Tsukki. And who knows.."_

Yamaguchi's voice switches again, and he sounds oddly suggestive. " _..you might even end up with more than friendship. Maybe get to know them all a little more physically-"_

Tsukishima hangs up. Sighs. Runs a hand through his hair. Sighs again. Takes a deep breath. And another one. 

Yamaguchi is a bastard. The most filthy mean _bastard_. Why does everyone think he's some type of angel? 

-

**akaashi-san**

**me: i would love to, thank you.**

-

Tsukishimas standing outside their apartment door, and he hesitates. He thinks that maybe he should just turn around, and go back home. Judging by all the loud exclamations of Bokuto and Kuroo, Akaashi must be pretty busy. They clearly don't need him to show up anyway so-. 

"Tsukishimas gonna be here soon. You two be on your _best_ behavior" A pause. "Kuroo, I mean it."

Kuroo makes a noise between a huff and a groan. He mutters something unintelligible, and Tsukishima gathers up the courage and knocks before his traitorous mind can stop him. 

"Tsukki!!!" Bokuto shouts and clambers over the couch to pick him up and hug him. The embrace catches him off guard, and his face turns red immediately. Bokutos arms feel so warm and tight, and it has been so long since a person other than Yamaguchi hugged him. 

Akaashi frowns. "Put him down Bokuto-san. You're making him uncomfortable". He can't see Bokutos expression, but he can feel how his whole body practically sags, and he sets him down on the ground gently. 

"Oh" Is all he says. "Sorry Tsukki"

Tsukishima panics and blushes even harder. "N-no, it's okay. I don't m-mind". He smiles at him in a way that probably isn't genuine soft, doesn't smile in a friendly way even though he tries. It must work because Bokuto perks back up. Tsukishima sighs internally. One disaster avoided. Probably a million more left to go. 

Kuroo walks in then, carrying two cups of tea. He pecks Akaashi on the cheek, and says, very sweetly, "Tea baby?". Akaashi smiles and takes the offered cup from him. He takes a slow sip, and literally _moans_. 

"Hot" Bokuto murmurs, from where he's wrapped around Tsukishima like some sort of octopus. Kuroo nods his agreement and smiles, sly as a fox. Tsukishima doesn't like it one bit. In fact, he wants out. He's too gay and miserable and lonely and sexually frustrated to deal with people like them right now. 

"I want out," Tsukishima tells them, once Kuroo starts raking his eyes up and down his body. Bokuto however only tightens his arms around him, pulling him down to the couch and whispers sinfully in his ear, _stay_. 

Tsukishima stays. 

-

Tsukishima _stays_ a lot more. Stays for hours, stays for the weekend. 

Stays when they say, _We're interested in you. Are you interested in us too?_

Stays even when he doesn't want to. 

Stays even when his mind tries to bully him into leaving. Stays when Bokuto says, _so you have a few mental health problems, so what? we still love you Tsukki_. 

Stays during the nightmares and the fights and the breaks and the ups and downs. 

Tsukishima stays. 

-

"Fine," He says, "I'll stay"

-

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey wanna write a chatfic now. those are so funny, but i don't think im good enough to write something as entertaining as that.  
> but anyways, tysm for reading :3
> 
> also, don't @ me, but kuroo is definitely one of those people who uses emojis that shouldn't be put together


End file.
